This application relates generally to data management. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to managing data by generating and using temporal data partition revisions.
Some communications networks provide various data collection and/or analysis functions. These data collection and/or analysis functions may be performed by collecting data relating to network traffic, device or system utilization information, user statistics, device usage statistics, packet inspection functions, or the like. Because modern communication networks have grown exponentially over the past several years, the amount of data collected and analyzed, as well as the frequency with which data is collected and/or analyzed has increased. Thus, collected and/or analyzed data may be updated at any time.
In some instances, the delivery of updates to a data collection and/or analysis system may be delayed. Such delays may result from network unavailability, congestion, or the like, processing errors and/or delays, and/or as a result of other causes. Thus, updates to stored data may be received. Applying the updates to the data may result in suspending data analysis operations and/or may otherwise cause additional delays and/or unwanted load on the data collection and/or analysis systems. Furthermore, because of the increased speed and/or frequency of data reporting, collection, and analysis, some updates may be received as a stream of data that may arrive several times a second, minute, hour, or day.
Because data collection and/or analysis systems may also respond to requests such as queries, failure to apply the updates in a timely manner may adversely affect results of the executed requests. Furthermore, as noted above, application of the updates may interrupt responding to the requests and/or other data collection and/or analysis operations of various systems. Because of these and other concerns, some data collection and/or analysis systems may apply updates when received, resulting in poor performance and/or delays for users.